The common cap of mineral water bottle includes the cap body which is screwed with the mineral water bottleneck, and the cap body is matched with mineral water bottleneck by means of liquid-tight fit. When you want to drink the mineral water in the bottle, you remove the cap and directly drink the water. This type of cap is used for sealing the mineral water inside the bottle body, and anti-fake function as well. This type of cap has simple functions so that the mineral water bottle matched with the cap has simple functions as well, which cannot satisfy the demands of daily life of people.
Presently the mineral water, which is taken outside the home, is mainly used for drinking. When it is extremely hot or when you watch football in a stadium in the summer heat, you may want to spray the mineral water directly to your face or head to reduce temperature. However, if pouring mineral water, you may waste too much water and it cannot satisfy your demands due to insufficient water. In addition, temperature reduction effect is limited by this type of method and surrounding air cannot be improved if it is dusty. Therefore the conventional cap needs to be modified and perfected.